Shooting Stars
by Liger One
Summary: Naruto Twin is jinchuuriki story. Naruto runs away after being forgotten and meets a powerful stranger.
1. Prologues of a Lonely Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. If you don't know who does, find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologues Of A Lonely Soul**

_'It isn't fair!'_ 6 year old Naruto Namikaze shouted inside his head, watching his parents training his twin sister, Matsuri Namikaze. They always paid all their attention to Matsuri. Ever since the day of their birth, Matsuri was the favoured child. Their birthdate, October 10th, was the same day the Kyuubi No Kitsune had attacked Konoha. Their father, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, had intended to use a special sealing method, the Shiki Fujin, to seal the Kyuubi inside his son at the cost of his life, however, the previous Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had tricked Minato and used a strange seal called Jutsu Shiki to trap him and be the one to use Shiki Fujin, since, at the age of 56, he felt he had done enough in his life, while Minato still had much to do. The only problem being that baby Naruto was with Minato when he was trapped, so Sarutobi had to use Matsuri to seal the Kyuubi. Long story short, Matsuri became known as the savior of Konoha, while Naruto was slowly forgotten about.

"Alright, that's enough for today," Minato called out to his daughter, bringing an end to the training session. Matsuri stopped, and began panting heavily. "I can't believe how fast you're learning, Matsuri. At this rate, you'll begin learning to control the Kyuubi soon!" He stated.

Kushina smiled at the two. "Well, she is your only child, after all."

"Very true, my love. She's gonna be great!" Minato happily exclaimed.

"Aw, you're making me blush, Tou-san," Matsuri spoke, having regained her breath.

The three walked off cheerfully, as Naruto continued to sit there in his hiding place, staring at the spot they'd been talking. Their conversation repeating in his mind. Three words stuck out to him, "Your only child." As much as he didn't want to admit it, the words hurt him, the fact that they could so casually forget he even existed causing tears to well up in his eyes.

"Fine then! If they don't want me as their son, then I won't be!" Naruto declared as he stood up, tears streaming down his face. "But, if I just leave, they can bring me back as a member of the Namikaze clan. So, I have to get myself excommunicated from the clan. But how? I'll need the clan head's signature." The only problem was, as inattentive towards him his father was, there was no way he'd sign a document without reading it first. Just then, a perfect plan formed in Naruto's mind.

* * *

The next day, Naruto walked up to his father before he left for work, holding a blank book of paper and a pen in his hands.

"Otou-sama, could you please sign this? A friend has a birthday coming up soon and you're his idol, so I hoping to give him a signing book, with your name already there as the first on it." Naruto asked, hoping the Hokage bought the excuse. There were no glaring holes, but Naruto had never mentioned any friends before, as he didn't have any. Thank his sister's fame for that.

"Sure, whatever." Minato distractedly replied, clearly thinking about something else. He took the book and quickly signed at the bottom of the page, before handing it back to his son. "Is that all? Good. Scram now, I've got work to go to."

"Yes, thank you, Otou-sama." Naruto hastily spoke before turning and walking away. He went back to his room and began to work. He quickly forged an excommunication paper, using the signed page from the book he had bought yesterday to carry out his plan. He then packed everything he would be taking, being sure to steal some money and food from downstairs, and packed plenty of water. He then left the bags in his room and took the paperwork to the Hokage tower, and to the clan matters office. Once there, he handed it over to the receptionist. She quickly read over the paper, and looked at the young child with eyes full of pity, but the blond merely walked out.

Upon getting back to the Namikaze clan compound, Naruto wrote a dated letter, explaining what he'd done, though the only given explanation as to why was that he hated them and did not consider them family. He then took his bags and left the compound, being careful to avoid his mother as he did so. He then waited out until the gate guards switched to a couple of newly promoted chunin, who were lazy and unmotivated, and wouldn't notice him leaving. He only knew the two because they'd given Matsuri a present at their last birthday, two weeks ago. However, their complaining about gate duty had caught his attention, and he'd listened in on their conversation, learning what times and days they had it. Naruto had gotten really lucky, and he knew that, but it didn't stop him from congratulating himself on successfully leaving the village that forgot him.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Naruto was tired. He'd hadn't been to a village in more than a week, and he was completely lost. To make matters worse, he'd lost his water pack five days ago when panicking animals had stampeded by. He had no idea what had happened, but took it as his cue to get out of there. Unfortunately, in all the confusion, he hadn't been able to get the pack, and he hadn't had anything to drink since then.

"I... Can't go on," Naruto muttered to himself, his eyesight getting dim. "Can't even survive a month alone. How pathetic I am." He felt his knees buckle, his legs unable to support his weight any longer.

"Hey! Hang on!" A male voice called out to him. He saw a blue haired man rushing towards him, but he was so tired. So... Tired.

The last thing Naruto saw before he collapsed was a brown eye, with a red tattoo surrounding it.


	2. Epilogues of a Hopeful Soul

**Sorry it's been so long. School started up again, so my time has been more limited. Regardless, I deeply apologize. So, I didn't get any reviews for chapter 3 of DDK Naruto, which was disappointing, but I guess it's my own fault for updating so quickly. There aren't really any points that need addressing, so I'll talk about the suggestions.**

**So, I'm still not sure who to pair Naruto with, but all of the suggestions will, at the very least, be appearing in the story. Isaribi making her first in this chapter, no less!**

**So anyway, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I, Liger One, own neither Fairy Tail, nor Naruto. Sorry to shatter all your hopes and dreams.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Epilogues Of A Hopeful Soul**

"Urgh... Water," The thirst was unbearable. Naruto knew only one thing in that moment. He needed water, badly!

"Hang on," A man's voice called out as the sound of rushing water reached Naruto's ears. The man who seemed to be the one who saved him ran over, holding the bottle of water in his hand. Naruto quickly snatched the bottle from him, but fortunately, the blue haired man didn't seem to mind.

"... Thank you," Naruto spoke upon finishing the water bottle. He gently set it down next to him. "Um, if you don't mind me asking... Just who are you?"

"Me? The name's Jellal Fernandes!" Jellal stated. Naruto just stared at him.

"Jellal... Fernandes?" He questioned. The name sounded strange. Foreign, even. But this man, in only a short amount of time, had shown him more kindness than his own parents, and seemed to have absolutely nothing to gain from it.

Jellal grinned. "Yep! That's right! So, how about you? You got a name?" He prodded.

_'Well, it certainly wouldn't be much help to me to not say my real name,' _Naruto mused to himself. He decided to trust Jellal. The man seemed nice enough. "Naruto Namikaze... No, wait... I'm not one of them anymore. It's just Naruto. No last name."

Jellal looked a bit saddened after the blond's declaration. _'His family didn't want him, huh?'_ Jellal thought sadly, until a bright idea popped into his head. "Hey, how about... I'll be your big brother!"

"... Wha?" Was Naruto's eloquent response.

"Yeah! I mean, you don't have anyone to look out for you, and, well... It gets a little lonely at times," Jellal admitted sheepishly.

Naruto weighed the pros and cons of such a thing. On the plus side, he'd have someone to help him, meaning more supplies and better money management. But on the negative side, having two people meant needing twice the supplies. But again on the positives, Jellal really didn't seem in a position to gain a lot from taking Naruto in. Maybe he really was just lonely. With his thoughts sorted, Naruto made a decision.

"Alright. I'll go with you." Jellal's face morphed from anticipating to ecstatic.

"Yeah! Okay, let's get going!" With that said, Jellal rushed out of the room. "I'll pack the bags!" He called out over his shoulder to Naruto.

Naruto watched in silence as Jellal rushed off to get ready. He had a feeling in his gut that told him this was the best decision he'd ever made.

* * *

**That Night**

"Right, I'll start a campfire," Jellal declared. Naruto couldn't help but notice Jellal just had a bunch of wood piled up, and no way to light it. The blue haired man was also clearly not a ninja. However before Naruto could speak up, Jellal held out his hands and flame burst out of them and set the logs alight.

"How did you do that!" Naruto asked, shell-shocked. Jellal smirked at him.

"Magic."

"Yeah, right. How about the truth?" Naruto quickly felt his anger rising.

"I did. It really is magic," Jellal spoke matter-of-factly. "I can even teach you, if you're interested."

"R-Really?" Naruto was shocked. _'You aren't in Konoha anymore, Naruto. No one is going to judge you out here,'_ The blond reminded himself.

And that was how Naruto began learning magic.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Naruto was finally beginning to get the hang of Fire Magic. It wasn't easy, but Naruto was learning, and could now conjure fire, though he couldn't use it much yet. Jellal had promised that when Naruto was stronger and able to handle it, he would teach him more powerful magic. But today, they were visiting an island called Mother Island, which was one of the islands that made up Umi No Kuni. They had only just got off the boat, and Jellal told the young blond to take a look around while he took care of preparing for the person he was meeting tomorrow. Naruto was just wandering around until he came across a beach, with a girl about his age with bandages wrapped around parts of her sitting and staring at the ocean.

"Um... Hello there?" Naruto waved awkwardly as the girl turned to stare at him. She continued staring for a bit longer, before turning away and looking at the sea once more. The blond decided to walk over to her. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" He asked the black haired girl gently. After a few moments, when she still didn't respond, he decided it wasn't a no. "Do you come here often?" He tried to break the silence, but the girl remained unresponsive. "So, um, what's your name?"

"Why do you care?" The girl snapped at him. He stayed silent.

"... My name is Isaribi." The girl mumbled out, but due to their proximity, Naruto heard it anyway.

"Isaribi, huh? It's a pretty name."

"What the hell would you know?" Isaribi spat viciously.

"It's nice to meet you, Isaribi. I'm Naruto." The former Namikaze grinned.

"Yeah..." Isaribi whispered. _'It's nice to meet you too, Naruto.'_

* * *

**That Night**

Jellal had gotten a room at the local inn, and was now looking for Naruto. He eventually traced his steps to the beach. However, once he found Naruto, he was a little surprised. He was sleeping, snuggled against a girl with bandages wrapped on her body in odd places, who was also sleeping. He moved closer, which seemed to cause the girl to stir.

She saw him, and immediately pulled Naruto close to her for comfort. Jellal smiled at the cute sight.

"Aren't your parents looking for you?" He asked her gently. She shook her head, causing the blue haired man to frown. "Well then, would you like to stay with Naruto and I for the night. The excited look on her face was answer enough for him.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Naruto woke feeling the best he had since, well... forever. However, he was quite taken aback when he noticed that Isaribi was in his current bed with him. He decided not to wake her, and attempted to inch his way out, but was halted when she pulled him closer to her, surprising him with her strength.

"I don't think you're leaving anytime soon, huh?" A voice teased from out of his sight. However, at this point, Naruto had no trouble at all recognising it.

"Jellal," The mage-in-training growled.

"Your little friend there seems to have become quite attached, if I may say so."

"You may not."

"Well, I'm meeting my old friend in about an hour, so I'm heading out. Behave, okay?"

"Shut up," Naruto would have said harsher, but he didn't want to risk waking Isaribi, so he kept his tongue in check.

Jellal chuckled quietly as he left the room. Sighing, Naruto settled in, resigning himself to his current fate.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

"So, Jellal, what can I do for you?" An old lady with pink hair asked, sitting at a bar next to a blue haired man.

"I need your help. I'm teaching a kid magic-" The tattooed man began, before he was cut off.

"Say no more. You want to know how much you can teach him."

Jellal knew it wasn't a question. "Yeah. He's already learning Fire Magic, but I'm not sure if I can teach him any other types of magic."

"Here. I thought it would be something like this. So, these are special papers capable of telling what magic one can learn. It can only be made here in Umi No Kuni, actually." The old lady handed him a pack of the sheets.

"Why so many?"

"You have more use for them than me. Use them as you see fit." With that, the pink haired woman took her leave.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Earlier**

"Hggh..." Isaribi groaned as she woke up. "Wah!" She yelled out as she shot up, not used to being in a bed, and thus rather startled upon finding herself in one.

"Hmm? Oh, Isa-chan, you're awake!" Naruto noticed. The events of the previous day came back to Isaribi's memory.

"Naruto-kun..." She muttered. Naruto appeared to be thinking of something.

"Isa-chan, could you please show me around the town? I mean, if it isn't to much trouble-"

"Of course I'll show you around!" The fish girl assured him, not wanting to disappoint him, despite her misgivings.

* * *

"It seems like a nice town."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Isaribi seemed distracted as she replied in a wistful voice.

"Well, well, well." A mean sounding voice called out. "Just what do we have here?"

A group of kids stood in front of the duo. "It looks like some idiot is associating with the monster. Perhaps we should teach them a lesson?"

"Hey!" Naruto felt his fury build up inside him, hearing these- these- these _imbeciles_ insulting Isaribi. "What the hell makes you think you have the right to talk about Isa-chan like that!"

"Why wouldn't we talk about a monster as the trash it is? Now move, this sea monster's in for a beating, and so are you if you hang around!"

"Oh yeah?" Naruto's anger overrode his common sense, and he called upon his magic, sending his hands up in flames as his glare turned full force on the foolish brats. "Are you gonna make me?"

"Ahh! Another monster!" Naruto smirked in satisfaction as the bullies ran screaming.

"Naruto!" Jellal called out. "C'mon it's time for us to leave."

"... Wait!... Please, take me with you! I'll do whatever I have to, just, please, don't leave me behind!" Isaribi pleaded of them.

"Of course you can come, Isa-chan! Like we'd ditch you here. C'mon, have a little faith!" Naruto smiled at her, and Isaribi felt herself smiling in return.

_'Is this... happiness? What a wonderful feeling...'_

* * *

**Okay, chapter 2 down. Sorry it isn't very long, but I've kept from updating long enough. This wasn't as much fun to write as DDK Naruto, since it takes more time to get into the swing of writing it. Okay, so I'm gonna repost my pairing vote here as well from the **'s. 'Kay?**

**PM or review whoever you'd like to see.**

**Here's a list of girls I will NOT do:**

Hinata

Sakura

Ino

Tenten

Temari

Tsunade

Anko

Shizune

Kurenai

Kushina

Yugito

Fuu

Karin

Lucy

Erza

Juvia

Levy

**All other girls from both Fairy Tail and Naruto are technically an option, so if you wanna see a certain pairing, say so! (I'd like to note this is not a harem, but a single girl. I won't do multiple, and that ain't gonna change.)**

**Next, I'm going to ask what I should work on next. I'm not going to work on chapter 3 of this quite so soon, so your options are:**

**Demon Dog King, Uzumaki Naruto! Chapter 4**

_**This will contain the bell test, among other things.**_

** -Man Fanfiction**

**Allen x Fou. Allen joins the Asian branch of the Black Order as opposed to the European One. How will a simple change of location alter the destiny of the world in such a great way?**

_**This is my response to a lack of Allen x Fou fanfiction. Not too much to say, 'cept that it'll start off very non-canon, and begin to get closer to canon later. Also, Lavi and Bookman will go to the Asian Branch as well.**_

**Naruto x Persona Fanfiction**

**The mirror reflects the sight of our souls, the things we hide deep within our hearts, the veil torn away from the unwanted truths, and so is revealed, a world of shadows. Can you make the first steps into this dark reality? For once you have begun, your destiny will tie you to solve the puzzle of the Shadows. One year is all the time I can give you. I sincerely hope you make the most of it.**

_**This will be slightly like Persona 4 in how persona-users first have to face themselves. Also, I'm not yet sure how similar to canon it will be.**_

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Why am I here? 16 year old Uzumaki Naruto can't stop asking himself that very question. Can the Power of Dreams and the strange white-haired girl give him the answer he seeks? Or is he simply walking towards a dead end?**

_**This is an original idea, it won't follow canon in the slightest and many Naruto characters will not appear. I won't spoil this one because it isn't based on anything.**_

**Naruto x Zoids Fanfiction**

**In this world where mechanical beasts and their pilots are the norm, a story unfolds. A story of trust, of betrayal, of sacrifice, of hopes and of tragedies, an ancient power yearns for awakening. The only one who can change the course of fate, a young boy and the metal tiger who shares his soul.**

_**This will contain a fairly canonical storyline up until at least Shippuden. But, Zoids battles. So yeah.**_

**Well, That's it for me. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Liger One, Out.**


End file.
